inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Kujirai Takanori
(Defender) |number = 2 |team = The Genesis |element = Wind |seiyuu = Kase Yasuyuki |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha |debut_anime = Episode 044}} Kujirai Takanori ( ), also known as Gale (ゲイル), is a defender for The Genesis. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *''"He follows opponents' movements with his piercing gaze."'' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *''"He follows opponents' movements with his piercing gaze."'' Appearance Kujirai is tall and has brown hair, he has yellow eyes. Plot He is a player of The Genesis. He played in the two matches against Raimon.During the first match, they overpowered Raimon and won against them. The second match however, Raimon made a comeback and eventually won against The Genesis. After the match, Gale was taken in by the police. In season 3, Gale was seen enjoying soccer again along the other orphans of Ohisama En. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Character view Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Gale, Dragonlink has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': The universe's strongest confidence (宇宙最強の自信, randomly dropped from Raimon Aliea Rengou, Chaos, or The Genesis on their taisen routes) *'Player': Komazawa Kyouma *'Manual': White Blade *'Manual': Buttobi Jump After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 1720 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Gale, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Aliea Soap (エイリア石鹸, randomly dropped from Chaos at Fuyukai's taisen route) *'Topic': Good for the Eyes (目にいいの話題, obtained at Raimon present) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 1400 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Gale, Ixal Fleet has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Glasses of Longing (あこがれのメガネ, randomly dropped from Glasses Masters (メガネマスターズ) at Shindou Takuto's house) *'Item': Aliea Soap (エイリア石鹸, randomly dropped from The Genesis at Fuyukai Suguru's right taisen route) *'Item': Waruburi Sunglasses (わるぶりサングラス, randomly dropped from Sunglasses Club (サングラス同好会) outside Raimon's gym) *'Topic': Own Commitment (独自のこだわりの話題, obtained in Shindou's house) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Hissatsu * * * |Inazuma Eleven 3| * * * * }} * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| * * * * ---- Legend Gate, Raimon VS Genesis * * }} Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *'NEW Genesis' ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Kami to Uchuu' *'Gaia' ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'Guard Stars D' *'Kami to Uchuu' *'Sick & Medical' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Kaze no Eiyuu Tachi' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Aliea Gakuen' Trivia *In the game, he's the fastest player in The Genesis. This may be the reason why his alien name is Gale. Navigation Category:Original series characters